The War Rages On
by Mara Felton
Summary: Harry and Hermoine are head in command at war. But somethings different. Childhood friends on opposite sides...


The War Rages On  
  
  
"Hermoine!" Harry yelled as he ran down the hall after her. She picked up the bottom of her Graduation gown and turned around.  
  
"Harry?" Hermoine asked. She was shocked.  
  
"Hermoine? What's the matter?" Harry asked as Hermoine looked up and down at him. He was dirty and his clothes were soiled and ripped everywhere.  
  
"Hermoine? What's the matter?" Hermoine yelled in his face. "Harry! We thought you were dead! You've been missing for months! You just expect me to be all happy about it? You never came back! You made the school fall apart! Many children dropped out, including Ron and most of Gryffendor! Half the Professors left for fear they would disappear like you! Harry, There are only sixteen people graduating this year!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Hermoine." Harry whispered. "I didn't know."  
  
"You're awful Harry James Potter!" Hermoine yelled. She slapped him across the face.  
  
"Hermoine?" Harry said as she collapsed to the ground in a heaping sob.  
  
"Leave me alone Potter. I thought you were better than that." Hermoine said, pushing him away.  
  
"Yes, leave her alone Potter." A voice echoed down the dark corridor ahead. Harry suddenly felt invisible roped binding him. He fell to the floor. Harry opened one eye and watched to see who it was.  
  
A young man emerged from the darkness in graduation robes. His hat was covering his head but Harry saw his eyes. Cold, gray, steel-like eyes glaring at him. He slipped off his hat with the hand that wasn't holding a beautifully polished wand out in front of him to revile a slick head of white-blond hair.  
  
"So, Potter has returned to Hogwarts eh?" Said the man.  
  
"Malfoy, unbind me right now." Harry yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said, carefully picking up the sobbing Hermoine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry screamed as they walked away.  
  
That was the last time Hermoine had ever seen Harry before the beginning of The Dark Light War. She laid in her cot, wide awake, wondering what kind of orders she would be giving to the Light side's fighters. She was head of the Light side. It was an overwhelming job but Hermoine knew she had to do it. No one else was brave enough.  
  
She closed her eyes and remember the times before her seventh year at Hogwarts but no happy memories came to her. Only memories of awfulness appeared in her mind. She wanted to scream but she knew many people around her were asleep.  
  
Then her mind wandered to what happened a month or so ago. Her husband, murdered by the Dark's fighters. Hermoine remembered walking around, wondering where he was when she tripped over a body. Thinking it was just a dead Dark, Hermoine walked on but she heard something behind her.  
  
"Hermoine!" A voice whispered. Hermoine ran back and lit her wand. It was him, her love, her husband.   
  
"No." Hermoine cried. "You can't leave me!"  
  
"Take care of her." He whispered.  
  
"Who? Take care of who?" Hermoine whispered.  
  
"Her." Was all he said. His head rolled to the other side and he let out his last breath.  
  
"No." Hermoine cried.  
  
She tried to shake the memory out of her head. She rolled around on her cot, her night gown seemed to itch her more than it usually did. She finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermoine was awaken by the loud bang of a Muggle bomb. The ground shook and Hermoine forced her uniform on after she jolted out of her bed.  
  
She ran out of her tent. "General, they've hit us with a surprise attack!" One of the Light Fighters yelled to her.  
  
"I'm not mental, I figured that out!" She yelled back. "Best men follow forth!"   
  
The stronger Light Fighters, ran forward, their wands in front of them, curses protruding from them, their soiled white robes tracking through the mud.  
  
There was silence five minuets later. Smoke was all Hermoine could see in front of her.  
  
"Longbottom? How many survivors from the surprise attack?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Everyone survived the surprise attack General." Neville Longbottom said behind her, his eyes searching a piece of parchment. His voice was no longer small and frightened. He was more brave now. Hermoine watched the smoke start to clear.  
  
"Thank you Neville." Hermoine said. Suddenly she spotted one dark shadow slowly walking towards her through the smoke. All of the Light Fighters backed away and let the figure through.  
  
Once the smoke in front of it was gone Hermoine saw the black hood that shadowed it's face. The robes from the neck down were silky silver. It glistened in the morning light. Clearly a Dark Fighter.  
  
It stopped teen feet from Hermoine and pulled it's hood back but it was looking down. All anyone could see was black hair.  
  
"What are you doing here Dark Fighter?" Hermoine yelled to it.   
  
"I've come…" It looked up. "To fight."   
  
Hermoine gasped.   
  
"Go back to where you came from Potter!" Hermoine yelled, bringing out her wand.  
  
"If you come with me though… we can bring him back." Harry whispered.  
  
"I'm not going with you! Talamu…" Harry interrupted Hermoine's curse.  
  
"I can bring Draco back!" Harry yelled. A tear rolled down Hermoine's face. 


End file.
